User talk:Perchan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki PersonaSuperiorDeus! Thanks for your edit to the Vector Control page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 06:06, April 15, 2011 Need Help Hey there, I am Ash as you know. So, you are creating some nice people, I'll help you out a bit. Here are some steps to good articles. Firstly: You don't need to place you signet on the article. Secondly: Go into Insert Template, and find the property template, then you can write your username, then click ok and it will automatically create a green box at the top of the screen like this see, much easier. Finally: Break up your article into sections, use good grammar and spelling, and it should be alright. Hope that helped, and I hope you like Fairy Tail Fanon![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, it's good to create blank pages, they are easier to work on, and if you want the black infobox, go to insert templates, and start to type in fanon, there should be a link saying fanon infobox, click that, and then you just have to fill it out.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Character Reviews Hey no probs, I just saw Gai, and I like the way you have designed him. His history is good, but he is based off of Touma from To Aru right? Heck no biggy. But, you know, you should gradually allow him to get magical powers. Nika is also a nice character, she is not overpowered, which is nice. I like her persona, it is interesting.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey by the way, I have a character who uses no magical powers, her name is Rena Monozaki, although she uses Imagine Breaker and Index's abilities. You can use those abilities if you want.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo First off, I'm vvery very sorry for my late repy, as I was sleeping. Welcome to the fanon, I hope you have fun on here. In regards to the canon pages to be brought here. Of course you can! That's part of it all. You can make your twist on any of the canon character as much as you want, long as you're reasonable lol. I, myself, have made a fanonized version of Laxus and Ultear. So yea you can use Meredy or anyone else, have fun with that. Now on to your next question. Wow I'm honored you asked me to review them, and I will do that for you, it's no problem at all. Also if you ever need help, just ask.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Reviews: I guess I'll start with your main dude, Gai Nagareboshi. I'll try my best with it. While I don't like trap/cross dressing characters, I can't deny that he is rather interesting. His persona section was an interesting read. He's been through a lot, and yet can still live his life strong. You did a good job of describing his persona, gives me a good idea of how he will be in your story line. His appearance is amusing, so points for creativity lol. I don't know where I stand on his little to no magic capabilities, since it seems that will never change. Usually it's a progress from no talent to powerful techniques. I see he has incredible brute strength, but wouldn't he need some offensive magic at some point? The mind's eye is interesting though. I would say to cut down on his abilities overview, since he doesn't have many; doesn't need that much text to describe his skills. Also on the trivia, that's a cool name meaning. But you should put them in bullet points. Anyway with all that said, Gai is an unique, interesting, and cool character even if he is a crossdresser. Now all you need to do is add to his history section; give some more thought to his abilities if you want. I hope this helps, I'll do the other pages next.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Next... Ok now for Nika. Well I see you did the pretty demon approach. She looks nice and yet is a sinister person. I find her story interesting, the whole unlocking business. Her appearance section is fine. Her persona is interesting indeed. Her quirks seem interesting, and it's good she is still ruthless. She's not your normal queen that's for sure. I like to see how you use her in the storyline of yours. The internet troll point was amusing. Of course you should add some info to the history section. About her abilities, interesting indeed, but I never thought of vectors being applied into combat. I've only ever seen them in math and physics. But it's still an interesting power, but I can't say much. It's good you balanced out her powerful lost magic with a weak constitution. So Gai defeating her would make sense. With all that said, she's a pretty good character with an intriguing power. You have made some interesting characters.As for Vector magic, as I said before, I can't say much, but it's interesting. I hope all this helps. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, I like that you have some things planned out already. So Gai basically survives with incredible brute strength and mind's eye. But don't shy away from making a really powerful character one of these days, they're nice to have as well. I look forward to your storyline and how Gai progresses. Also just to ask. What do you think of my main character Sanjo Vista? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, I had been meaning to see another's opinion on him. Actually about the person from a dark guild thing. He's actually dealing with that in the present storyline, and has overlooked his stiff sense of justice for his new comrade Zeo Delacroix. He was my first and main character, kind of what I would like to see in a manga character. His calm mindset isn't perfect, since he can be careless. Now that I'm on this subject, never thought of character reviews funny enough. Mind checking out Lana Kaen, I was on a quest for a good female major character. Can you tell me your opinion of her? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Lana is in some ways the anithesis to Sanjo. The whole gushing on girly things was a possibility, but I found it to be too cliche I guess. She can be pretty serious, but also very nice. She does use requip, it's in her infobox matter a fact. I should do that unique Ice Make idea. In my storyline she's in the process of becoming "softer" as well. As she is the love interest of Sanjo, I made her rather different from him, to make an interesting couple Anyway, thanks for your opinion on them..[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Polar opposite you say ? Her best friend is her polar opposite. Check out Alia Tsuba. It does.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Had you no asked me, I would put on the overpowerd notice. You should cut down on his power, it's near god status man. No, everyone's storyline is in their own respective universe, there is no automatic sharing on this fanon unless you RP with someone. But still, no person can take on all the Wizard Saints, that's insanity lol. Major antagonist doesn't mean he needs to be hax above hax. He can still be insanely powerful, but cut it down notably. Also I can see no way for Gai to win, but that's up to you. Moving on the other characters are good. But you need to organize Touma's abilities section, with bullet points and bolding and stuff. I'll help you with that, if you want. Also did you upload a new infobox? Since it has a section for Mark location. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I was just reading over that guy again. What the heck? He has Fairy Law? Now that's impossible, even if he is overpowered. I know you're gonna revise him. But don't give characters not part of Fairy Tail, Fairy Law. Even then it's basically an off limits magic, so you shouldn't give it to anyone. Since theres basically no way possible for it. So what's wrong witht he bullet points. How about this? I will organize his(Touma) abilty section, I won't change anything. Then you can just see what I did and it's all good. All you need is on the edit toolbar. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) How about you just make your own ultra-powerful spell, no need to copy Fairy Law. I'll edit on Touma's page right now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) This is gonna sound weird, but you gave Touma, in my opinion, too many spells. Also you don't explain that much in his abilities section, no need to tire yourself out. Also I put his last three spells under a mini section called star light magic, since they don't seem to be dragon slaying. But I'm having a weird problem with your page too. When I put bullets, shows up at the end. Strange? Do you mind If I change your infobox. That might be what it is. This has never happened to me.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Your antagonist don't need to be god like to be interesting. You don't need a Hades level villain for your Hero to be cool. Just thought I'd say that. If you can't think of a way, make the villains weaker and give Gai better magic. It's pretty simple. And what do you mean Wizard Saint but not a Wizard Saint? I think what you need to learn is how to do is tone down peoples' abilities lol. You don't need such powerful people, it makes the story and them overbearing. . Also one rule on this fanon, for a character to be Makarov level or higher, they must be at least 40 years old.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course one can be Wizard Saint level without being one. In the manga theres numerous people: Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Hades, Mirajane, Ultear and the list goes on.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can use Guran Doma, no need to ask me. Well how important is this person? There may not be a point of listing him on the Official Fanon Wizard Saint page. But you can still put he was once a Wizard Saint on his profile.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It will be decided when you make the person. No problem, good luck with your story.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It was good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Meredy Yeah, you can use Meredy, but before you create the page, remember that she must be named something like Meredy (Persona) or however you see fit, this is just to say hat she is gonna be used by you.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Character reviews part 2 (Ash) So, I see you have made Gunha Teishin and Touma Yamada, those are nice characters. First, I'll review Touma. Ok, I like his appearance, the hero type which completely conflicts with his primary personality which is rude etc. But you know, I think you should start making a storyline, and then start developing personalities, cause then people can actually see how and at what pace their personality is progressing at.(Just a Suggestion) Now about the abilities section, he is a little overpowered in my opinion, you should really bring a major weakness such as a duration to how long he can stay in "light form" and he should have some sort of weakness against something like Darkness. Above all of that, the character is very nice. Now, to Gunha. You really love making 400 year old characters eh? Anyway, his appearance is good, his personality and such I'm not really sure of yet. His abilities are awesome, five lost magics, I think the only thing I can say here is that he cannot fight for prolonged battles as his magic probably consumes enormous magical power reserves, and as such he might not be able to continuously fight battles (again, just a suggestion) although this could be just a weaker form of the "real" him. That's about it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Naya Yamada eh? Nice character. Frail Constitution is a nice way of allowing Touma to be protective. I like her abilities as well. Magic Stalker (sounds perverted lol) nah, just jking. Nice job![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 12:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I really like how you downplayed the Awakening for RP's, cause if you didn't it would be unusable. So, when are you starting your story??[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) That's good, hey do you mind if I create a potential S class candidate for your guild?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'd compare him to Itachi from Naruto, I mean his magic is making him die, which is sort of a good thing, as he can't partake in battle as effectively. I think you should say for his great sword durandal, that it is a highly difficult weapon to wield, and that he can't use it for prolonged periods of time due to his decreasing health. Overall, he's not overpowered. As long as he can be defeated.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's good, cause if I had to say, most of your characters are very powerful, but since you are lowering their abilities for RPing, it's okay. Like your way of working![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 23:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, by the way, once you see Ryu, you'll be able to realise a good way to limit somebody's power. Cause you do have to consider factors such as age, gender (not being sexist) etc.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 23:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can use Guran Doma, and are you going to use Meredy? If you are, I'll make the pages, Guran and Meredy for you.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 23:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's basically what I am doing, I'm going to make him alot like Natsu, except unlike Natsu, he already has mastered one form of his four forms, but then, after many struggles, he is able to master all his forms. Although, it's only when he becomes an adult that he is truly mastered all of his techniques.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 23:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) And you can develop him after I make his magic. Yeah, of course you can give him magic![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 23:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did say it was accidentally, and he doesn't really mean it. Cause he mistakes him for a girl even though he's known him for years.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 00:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Shinea can be part of the team I guess. Also, what do you mean by japanese meanings, do you mean like the japanese interpretations.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 00:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Soz, but I tried, and there is no proper meaning for it, so sorry. And I am not japanese, so yeah. I have learn't a bit though.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 00:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I did as well, but I must have forgotten to change the writing, can you place it on the page, thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 00:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I just noticed something. You don't know how to use the property templates it seems. What you're doing is actually wrong. You need to go to insert template, godown to other, then in the space type Character Infobox or Infobox(red) or Fanon Infobox, then click it. Then you just insert info nice and easy. What you're doing is going to the template page and just copy and pasting and filling out, but that's not right and less efficient. Hoep this helps[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I fixed Touma. The infobox alone can effect the formatting of the page it seems. That's why it's all in templates, just click and fill out. When you're making a page, you don't need to do much. On his spells I saw margin settings, that's unneeded. So don't do what you've been doing ever again, or it will just annoy you to no end. If you need a guide just look at one of my upkept character profiles.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) For the simplest way, just insert the photo anywhere. Then go to source mode, copy the text and then paste it in your infobox. Also remember to remove "thumb" from the text. Also you don't need to ask me to review every character, you should have faith in your skills. Long as you don't overpower them or amke them unreasonable, it's all good.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Talking Part (Ash9876) Hey, like your Mai character and Shinea, but for Shinea, do you mind if I add that she cannot fight prolonged battles due to her having lower magical power than most because of her young age.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 01:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah, your prologue was nice. Great job for your first time. You'll get better as time passes. By the way, a good hint is to start of with a cheerful chapter, then go into problems, then more, then once it solved a bit cheerful, then less cheerful, then problem and so on.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It was perfectly fine to use Zeref in the beginning, it's your own interpretation of how he was sealed, which is basically what fanons are all about.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) So I presume this, Gaika, is a descendant of the legendary hero, and is an anti hero of the story, I like his alias, Enigma of the Darkened Wings, catchy![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, that's interesting, and you know, the same thing basically happened with the Sage of Six Paths's sons. The first one gained his eyes and mastery of jutsu, while the second gained his body and spirit. They also fought, but eventually the younger son won.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No, not really, I don't think anything is wrong?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC)